narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuki Nagi
Yuzuki Nagi is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Nagi clan. She is the widowed wife of Gunshin Sarutobi and the mother of Zakuro Nagi and triplets Saburo, Asao and Kaze. She possesses the Crystal Release kekkei genkai. Background Yuzuki was born into the Nagi clan with a twin brother named Anra and an older brother named Joben. She was one of the first in line of her generation to become the next clan head. She was raised by her father Wazuka and mother Hanako. She was enrolled in the academy and quickly got the reputation of being a stuck up rude and selfish person that only had a few friends. She didn't study hard and only just passed the exams. She was placed in a team with her brother and Gunshin Sarutobi. With their sensei Miharu Senmatsu, they formed Team Miharu. She was more interested in boys and drinking to bother with training, but didn't care. She was often reprimanded by everyone in the village because of her ways and she ended up making a lot of enemies. She couldn't care less about her teammate Gunshin or her sensei and often missed training. She failed the Chunin exams many times and by the time her whole generation were all made Chūnin and some even Jōnin, she was still a weak Genin. She ended up loosing her Nagi clan symbol because she insulted her clan's devotion to the Goddess Amaterasu, and was thus no longer capable of using her kekkai genkai. She hit her all time low on a mission to the Sound Village were the team is attacked by a group of ninja. Pregnant Miharu was replaced by her husband Inosōdai who would fight a lot with Yuzuki. She is badly beaten during the fight, but is saved by Gunshin. This is a turning point in her life. She picks up the fight, apologises for what she had done and takes control of her life. She regains her Nagi clan symbol and creates the Nagi clan's trademark jutsu: Crystal Style: Sunstar Shuriken, only her grandfather and great great grandmother were able to do this. She changes for the better and now dedicates her life to mending all her wrongs. She spends years and years training hard, pushing herself to the limit. She proves to be in reality a naturally gifted ninja, and after years of training she becomes strong enough to be compared to Minato Namikaze. She makes friends with others she'd previously been enemies with, such as Sayu Hitomi, Kotori Hoshina, Miyo Toho, Aruto Sarutobi Kushina Uzumaki, Arashi Sarutobi, Sakuya Izanami, Kota Sakamoto, Chinatsu Uzumaki, Inoichi Yamanaka (she later found out her was her sensei's son, much to her surprise), Mebuki Haruno etc... Her new change got the attention of Eisaku Senju. The two spent time together and they eventually became a couple and got married at the age of 23. Yuzuki was expecting their child when things took a dark turn. Eisaku became jealous of the baby who was getting his wife's attention, so when he was born, whom Yuzuki named Teiji NAGI instead of Senju, he took the baby and abandoned it in a basket in a river. When Yuzuki found out about it she beat Eisaku beyond recognition and divorced him, never to speak to him again. She spent almost a year and a half looking for the baby, but she then had to give up and announce him dead. She almost gave up on life completely until her old teammate Gunshin helped her pick up the pieces and get her life back on track. She soon realised that Gunshin was in love with her and decided to give him a chance. She takes up teaching and is put in charge of Inodai Yamanaka, Saigo Kaminaga and Riko. She marries Gunshin soon after. While training the team, she notes that Inodai is having a lot of trouble and is much weaker than the others. She tries to take him under her wing and spend extra time on him, however she falls pregnant a year after the team is formed. Her brother Anra takes over training the team during her pregnancy, but she is able to go on one final mission before she leaves on a maternity leave. She takes her team and her brother Joben's team to spy on some rogue ninja that had been acting suspiciously. She looses track of everyone and her student Inodai and two of Joben's students are captured. She tries to find them but arrives to late. She calls backup and a ninja dog named Hayabusa is sent to help. They find the three being impalled by spears while trying to escape. Inodai is the only one of the three to survive. Yuzuki had failed them. Hayabusa takes Inodai for private training, and Yuzuki has to live with the shame of loosing three students. She leaves her ninja life while she is pregnant. She gives birth to a girl whom she and Gunshin name Zakuro Sarutobi. She resumes her ninja duties and trains Saigo Riko and the surviving member of team Joben, Makoto, as hard as she can. She falls pregnant again and has to go off training again. On the same year a lot of her friends fall pregnant too. Yuzuki and the others are exited at the though of their children being friends and in the same class. Her pregnancy continues, and she notices her stomach is abnormally larger than some of her pregnant friends whom had been pregnant long before her. She suspects she's having twins so she goes to the doctors to find out. She is shocked when she finds out she is in fact pregnant for triplet boys. She tells Gunshin in panic who calms her down and helps in any way he can. She gains three nieces, Kyoko Uchiha (Daughter of Anra and an Uchiha), Anzu and Sawaii, the daughters of Gunshins's brothers, and a nephew from Joben. She vows that one day Riko Saigo and Inodai would become the teachers of her sons. She is in her shared apartment when the Nine Tails attacks the village. She and her daughter and her unborn sons were spared. She goes to find Anzu, whom her mother had died two months prior due to childbirth, Sawaii, Kyoko and her nephew to keep them and her children safe during the attack. When it is sealed inside of Naruto Uzumaki, she finds the dead bodies of Gunshin, Sayu, Arashi, and Aruto, and also learns of numerous other friends who tragically lost their lives. She is lost in a blind panic but knows she has to be strong for her children. She fights for custody of Anzu and Sawaii who lost their parents, but when she gives birth to her three sons she looses custody. She names her sons Saburo, Asao and Kaze. Zakuro had her mother's face and her father's while her three sons had their father's face and their mother's hair. She is given money by the Third Hokage and is given a bigger house to care for her children. Years later Inodai returns to Team Yuzuki, so she trains them while caring for her children. Her children all go to the academy and become ninjas, Yuzuki then retakes her post as a kunoichi of Konoha. She eavesdrops on a group of ninja, one of them Itachi and finds out about the Uchiha massacre, she tries to warn some people but nobody believed her, and after a while of running around she is sent out of the Uchiha part of town. She looses her sister in law and niece that night and she is powerless to stop it. She knows she has to be strong for her brother Anra. Personality Yuzuki started off as a spoiled girl who was stuck up, vain and rude. She was also very bossy, a trait she keeps all her life. She is a quick talker and thinks very fast. She however changed into a strong willed, bossy, short tempered, loving and threatening young warrior who is loyal to her family and village. She is rather bad tempered and it doesn't take much to set her off. She is quick to dish out a good A wuping. She is loyal and dedicated to family due to the loss of her first son. This has made her extremely over protective of Zakuro, Saburo, Asao, Kaze, Sawaii, Anzu and her two nephews (+Konohamaru) and often goes to the extreme when she is protecting them. She is loyal and will only love her husband Gunshin. Any seduction technique won't work on her because of this. She's a hard worker and when she puts her mind to something she goes through with it. She sacrificed her feminine ways for years of training and becoming muscular. She likes and challenge and likes to surprise people. Appearance Yuzuki is a tall woman with putty skin. She is of a feminine build with noticeably large breasts, green eyes, china blue hair - a Nagi clan strait she shares with her siblings and sons- that is shaggy and short. She typically wears the jonin flak jacket with the trousers shoes and top. She is very muscular and fit. When she was younger she had long strait hair that she tied in a high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless white jumper with the zip down to show cleavage, a blue belt with tight blue pants with the typical shoes. After the mission that changed her life, she cut her hair super short and changed her outfit to the konoha blue top and trousers with black fabric around her chest. She grows her hair a little longer but she doesn't keep it long. Her most noticeable trait is a red line over her cheeks and nose, the symbol of the Nagi clan and her devotion to Amaterasu. Abilities Yuzuki is a Nagi and thus inherited all the Nagi combat traits as well as the Crystal kekkai genkai. The Nagi clan worships the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu, and in return for their devotion, she gives them their kekkai genkai. The members are born with two chakra types, water and earth. They are required to take the chakra from the sunlight and merge it with their two chakra types to create Shoton (Crystal Style). The crystals are typically blue however with some skill the user can change the colour (Ex: Anra and his daughter Kyoko can make theirs turn red) however it doesn't affect the attacks. However this jutsu is only usable in the sunlight, under direct sunlight, and it can be countered by fire, lightning and wind. To recognise a Nagi who has the Kekkai Genkai, they have a red line over their nose and cheeks, a symbol of their devotion. It is possible to loose the mark and thus be no longer able to use the kekkai genkai. Gaining their mark typically happens right before or after graduation from the academy as a right of passage. She is one of the few to be able to create the Crystal: Sunstar Shuriken Taijutsu Nagi clan members are typically very weak physically and are very poor in taijutsu, and thus if a member wishes to use taijutsu they must put a great deal of hard work and training into it. Yuzuki Nagi had to spend four years weightlifting to become a taijutsu master. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu Nagi clan members are more Genjutsu and Ninjutsu types, and it's much easier for them to use them. They are required a lot of chakra concentration and control. Part I Yuzuki is first introduced in the anime the night before the second part of the chunin exams. She is at home with Saburo, Asao, Kaze and Zakuro telling them how she'd failed the chunin exams many times, much to their surprise. She is later seen cheering for her sons in the crowd during their fights. Invasion of Konoha arc Yuzuki is seen fighting to protect Konoha with Chinatsu. She later attends the Third Hokage's funeral. She is crying and thanks Hiruzen for everything he'd done for her before giving her kids, nieces and nephew a hug. Sasuke's retrieval arc Shikamaru Nara goes to Yuzuki's house to find Saburo to tell him about the mission. Though she isn't seen Shikamaru talks about how it was such a drag to explain to her in detail what they were doing before Saburo could go. She finds out about Sawaii and Sasuke's disappearance so she goes out to find them herself. She is unsuccessful. She later takes her children to train. During the timeskip Yuzuki trains her three boys and her daughter Zakuro and her team mates. She helps her children with their crystal style jutsu. Part II SabuYume alliance arc She makes her first appearance at the end of the arc greeting Saburo back home and teasing him about Yume. She later finds out her son had gone to retrieve Sawaii and goes out to try and find them. She couldn't and a few days later she finds out Saburo had been found beaten and had been taken back to hospital. She scolds him and then asks about Sawaii. Sai and Sasuke Arc She is one of the people to greet Sawaii after she is released from prison. After embracing her she starts yelling at her for her actions. She none the less strengthens her bond with her. Invasion Of Pein Arc Yuzuki and Zakuro's team mate Asuka were talking during the attack, Yuzuki uses herself as a human shield for Zakuro. They are saved by one of Tsunade's summons. She looks for her children and is relieved to find them alright. She later watches as a defeated Nagato brings the ones killed back to life. She is in the crowd cheering for Naruto upon his return. Chikara Arc Adventures At Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Yuzuki takes part in the war and is placed in the Fifth division. She fights as hard as she can and is a valuable fighter. She is healed by Inodai a few times. Ten Tail Revival arc She is shocked to see old faces being revived, such as Sayu and Aruto. She finds out her children were in a tough fight and she rushes to help them. She is reunited with Gunshin. However she arrives too late and before she could embrace him he disappeared. However his friend Dan let him be able to say one last thing to her. He asks her to stay strong and to remember that even when he isn't there he'd always love and their children. Final Arc When Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, Yuzuki too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, she dreamed of her children, nieces and nephews becoming the best ninja in Konoha and she can finally be at peace, Gunshin still being alive. She also dreams of being reunited with her son Teiji, in her imagination he is a boy version of herself. After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Yuzuki, along with everyone was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Epiloge Years later, Yuzuki becomes a grandmother to Etsuo and Kyoko Nagi. She is seen talking with Chinatsu about their children and grandchildren over tea. Quotes * (To Miharu) "I don't care about your shitty ways of training" * (To Gunshin) "You don't get it! I'm done! I've failed! There's nothing left!" * (To Eisaku) "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! THAT'S OU-MY SON! WHERE THE HELL IS HE! TELL ME! * (To Asao) "Oh you'll learn your lesson one day young man" * (To Zakuro) "We'll be alright kiddo" * (To Gunshin) "Gunshin... I love you... thank you." Trivia * On the music video made by Rachel McQuade her theme song is "Do it like a dude" by Jessie Jay * Yuzuki (yu) "gentleness" "superiority" and (zuki) "moon", meant to be ironic because of her sun based Jutsu. * Her hobby is weightlifting. Category:DRAFT